Running From Fate
by Aimee Morales
Summary: After seeing with his own eyes that what Steve said was true, Bucky flees to Russia, where he thinks no one will find him, but an unexpected visit from a redhead catches him by surprise.


**This story takes place one year after the ending of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and it's an introduction to a fanfic I'll be uploading soon, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**One Shot.**

—How did you find me? —If there was anything the Winter Soldier knew how to do, it was hiding. He had been hiding and running for a year from Captain America, the man he was supposed to kill.

But then the toughest woman he had encountered up to date and with whom he had fought before, had found him. Perhaps she came back for a second round…

—You're hiding in my country and you thought I wouldn't know about it? You hadn't finished stepping over the border when I knew exactly where you were.

Damn, women were very different in the modern age.

In his time, women were more like damsels in distress. But Natasha Romanoff, the famous Black Widow had none of that. She could break anybody's legs in a minute. He knew that himself, he had fought against her in a highway a year back. Anyhow, his mission was very different back then.

—Well, you already know that I'm here. Did you come here to finish what we started a year ago? —Bucky didn't feel like fighting, but if that's what she wanted, he would give it to her. He had never been able to deny something to a pretty woman.

—I didn't come here to fight, I just want to know what you're doing here and why you're running. —Obviously, she already knew. But she liked to give others an advantage. Ever since Hydra's fall, the Winter Soldier had been easier to track. Now, he had no one to cover his track. That's why she was able to find out he was in Jessentuki, a small town next to the Podkumok river.

—I don't think that's any of your business, is it?— Bucky couldn't help but notice the tightness of the catsuit Natasha was wearing. The thought of everything Natasha had to do to put it on (And to take it off) crossed his mind.

Since he wasn't expecting someone to suddenly burst into the cabin he was staying in, he found himself wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. He was about to sit and think about what he was going to do when the door opened and the beautiful redhead walked in like if it was her own home.

She wasn't expecting to find him like that, it didn't bother her but she didn't like it either. It wasn't easy to concentrate while that man was half naked in front of her. Of course, Natasha was a professional, thus she wouldn't let anything destroy her reputation like that. Besides, she had been in worse situations, like when she had to run from the Hulk and barely got away.

—I'm not interested, but I bet Steve is, and I don't know why I have the feeling you're running from him other than anything else. —Natasha was spot on, she could see it in the soldier's eyes.

—I don't know who Steve is— Bucky walked over to Natasha— And you shouldn't be here, I want to be alone. Leave.

—Bucky ple…

—My name is not Bucky! —The soldier walked over to her and she took a few steps back until her back hit the door.

—You know exactly who Steve is, Why are you running away from him? He doesn't want to hurt you, he just wants to find his friend —She would never admit it, but having the soldier so close made her feel very strange. There was something about his metal arm that made him very attractive, aside from the fact that that made him a killing machine.

Bucky's gaze ran up her body, noticing how she shivered. Women might have changed a lot from how they were before, but they still had the same reaction when they were close to a man. He liked that.

—Why are you trembling Natasha? —Bucky got even closer to the redhead, amused at how she was trying to hide what was happening to her.

—Don't feel too flattered Soldier. I could never have anything with the man that shot me in Odessa.

—Oh I remember that. I'm sorry. You know, it wasn't personal —He liked her more as time passed by.

—Well, it left a pretty ugly scar for it to not be personal. Thanks to you I had to say goodbye to my bikini days. —Natasha couldn't help placing her hand over her scar.

Bucky noticed the movement, looked down and put his hand where hers had been just a few seconds ago.

—I'd give anything to see what it looks like —While he pronounced those words, he slowly lifted his gaze and looked at the Black Widow, noticing a gleam in her eyes as she understood the meaning of those words.

He gave her a crooked smile and she knew she would soon lose the battle if she didn't get out of there. She had gone look for the soldier as a favor to Steve because, well, she owed him, but she couldn't get involved with the soldier.

Natasha was struggling to think of something to get away and hide the fact that Bucky's presence aroused her in a way no other man had in a very long time. If there was anything she hated it was to be in someone else's mercy, and to her disgust, she was completely overwhelmed by the Soldier, even though he hadn't done anything yet.

—Alright, I get the point, I won't tell Steve you're here. You can keep hiding like a coward and I'll keep myself busy with my business. Goodbye Bucky. —She turned to open the door and go out as fast as she could, but the metal arm pushed it closed, making her shiver, and not precisely out of fear.

Natasha felt as Bucky got closer to her until she felt his breath under her ear, making an electric current flow through her whole body. Her heart started pounding harder and her breathing got heavy. If she turned around she wouldn't be able to keep controlling herself. She wished with all her might for the Soldier to get away from her and let her go, but at the same she hoped he would do quite the opposite.

—Do you mind if I'm a little rough? —Bucky's voice was hoarse. Natasha's breathing got a little more irregular.

—I like it rough —She said it in a whisper, but it was enough.

Bucky harshly turned her around and made her lean completely against the door. He put his metallic arm under her waist and pulled her so their bodies would be closer. Then, he devoured her mouth with a hungry and passionate kiss. He needed to feel every inch of her skin and that catsuit she was wearing started to get in the way.

His other hand started to unzip her suit, she clung on to his neck and Bucky lifted her up like a feather while he kissed her. He walked with her wrapped around his waist over to the bed, laying her down while he took his pants off. He kneeled next to the bed, and started going up slowly, you could see in his eyes the desire and lust.

Natasha could feel her mouth was dry, and her heart was beating so hard and loud she started to wonder if Bucky could hear it. Watching him go near her like that made her get even more aroused, his catlike approach made it seem like he would eat her, and she wanted him to eat her without mercy.

When Bucky made it back to her it seemed that his self control had gone to hell, he took her dark suit and pulled at it to rip it off, but she took his hand and took the suit off so fast it made him wonder where the hidden easy off clips where. Anyhow, he wasn't gonna star thinking about that right then and there.

They were both in their underwear. Bucky placed his metallic arm on the bed to hold himself and with his right hand he ran his fingers across Natasha's skin all the way from her temple down to her face, her shoulder, the sides of her breasts and her ribs over to her thighs.

Every caress made her shiver, she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

This time Bucky didn't wait and pulled her brassier right off, freeing her breasts while she moaned. Then he lowered his hands over to her panties and within a second they became straps of fabric. Now she was naked under him and completely at his disposition. He kissed her again with a mixture of passion and violence, kisses which were received the same way. The Widow ran her hand along his chest until she got to his boxer, taking it off to reveal his sex, which was at the time more than ready for some action.

He put her down on the bed again and started kissing her neck and every inch of her skin, making her feel something very close to ecstasy. He kept kissing until he got to her breasts, kissing them and taking one of her nipples between his teeth and caressing the other with his hand. He loved the way Natasha moaned. After stimulating her nipples he went down to her stomach, where he saw the scar he had made her himself. He remembered that battle, he knew why things had turned out how they did, and that was something he couldn't and wouldn't think about. He kissed that scar a few times, making Natasha moan and pant. He kept working his way down her thighs, ignoring a very important part of her anatomy, making her startle from the tension. He laughed with his face between her thighs, almost making her come.

Suddenly, he lifted her up off the bed and made her lean against it, while he positioned himself behind her to take her with a very primitive urge. She screamed and moaned from the pleasure and the surprise. He went in and out of her very abruptly while she trembled and screamed. He put one hand on her belly and pulled her closer, and with the other hand he caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Natasha wanted to touch him, dig her fingernails into him from the pleasure he was making her feel, but he was the one in control of the situation, and the thing is, she didn't even feel she was capable of standing up by herself. She was near her orgasm and she felt her knees were made out of jelly. If Bucky wasn't holding she up, she probably would have collapsed on the bed.

The Soldier knew he was close, and so was she, so when he felt her contractions he lowered his hand and looked for that small magic button that would make her go crazy. The orgasm was very, very intense. Natasha lost control of her legs but Bucky didn't let her fall, he held her up carefully and put her on the bed. He then laid down next to her, exhausted and panting just like her.

They stayed like that for a while until she got up and started putting her clothes back on. He just watched, enjoying the view.

—You know, in my time, women used to stay with their man the whole night.

—Well guess what? This isn't your time anymore. You either update your view on the world or you'll get left behind.

She was right.

—And you're not my man —She said while she finished putting her catsuit back on and putting away her weapon— Where do you think you'll be going now? —She didn't think he would tell her, but she had to ask. She was certain that now that he knew others knew where he was, that he would leave that place as soon as possible.

—I've always wanted to go to Brazil, I might go there for a while. Can I trust you won't be telling anyone?

She knew who he meant by "Anyone".

—Oh don't worry. No one, specially Steve, can find out about what happened here tonight. Do you understand? —She opened the door and looked at the soldier.

—Hey, What exactly happened here tonight? —He said with a naughty smile on his face.

Natasha smiled too.

—Goodbye Bucky —And this time, he didn't complain about how she called him.

The end.


End file.
